Crumbelina's Relationship
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Crumbelina realizes that she has feelings for Timothy, so she tries to find a way to be with him.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, March 12th 2087"_

It was a sunny Wednesday morning at Litwak's Arcade. The arcade was closed for the day because Litwak decided to go visit the Inside Out characters at San Francisco, so the characters in the arcade had the day off and they were doing whatever they wanted to do. In Sugar Rush, Crumbelina was just waking up in her house. She got out of bed, got dressed, and then had some breakfast. When she was done eating her food, she realized that she didn't have to do anything for the rest of the day, so she decided to look at the photos of her friends from the arcade, as well as her friends from outside of the arcade, such as the other parts of The World Of Disney, The World Of Nickelodeon, and the real world, and she eventually picked up the one of a man named Timothy. Timothy was the king of a nation that was called The Confederacy (which was in the real world), and he was a well built man that had pale skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes, and he wore a Royal Gray Confederate Uniform.

As Crumbelina stared at the photo, her heart, to her surprise, started beating faster as she gazed at Timothy's face.

 _"What?"_ Crumbelina wondered, confused.

She put her hand over her heart and gazed at Timothy's photo again. Sure enough, her heart started to beat a little faster again.

 _"Wha-What's happening to me? Oh man, I hope I really haven't gotten myself sick. The last thing I need is missing more days of racing."_ Crumbelina thought.

She felt her forehead and it felt a bit warm.

"Oh, great." Crumbelina muttered.

Crumbelina got off her bed to take a good look at herself in the mirror. That's when she got a shock: her cheeks were a deep pink. And despite the rest of herself being warm, they were the only parts of her that were a deep pink.

 _"Wait... Felix's cheeks get like that around Tamora... I think he calls it 'honeyglows'..."_ Crumbelina started to think. Crumbelina's eyes then widened and she thought _"You have got to be kidding me! I can't have..."_.

She looked at the photo of Timothy again and her heart beat a little faster again.

 _"I-I guess I have."_ Crumbelina thought.

Crumbelina climbed back onto her bed and laid down. She then looked at the photo of Timothy and her heart kept beating faster until she couldn't help but smile in a lovesick manner.

 _"I've fallen in love with Timothy."_ Crumbelina thought. She then became worried and wondered _"Oh man, how could this happen? I mean, sure, he means a lot to me, and he is my best friend. But... but what if it's just a crush?"_.

There was then a knock at her front door. Crumbelina sighed, got up, walked out of her room and over to the front door. She opened the door and saw that Vanellope had been standing outside. Since there was going to be no one going to the arcade for that day, Vanellope had just decided to relax and visit the Sugar Rush racers, and she had just so happened to decide to see Crumbelina first.

"Hey, Crumbelina." Vanellope greeted.

Crumbelina sighed with relief.

"Vanellope, great, good timing. Come in, I need your advice." Crumbelina said.

Crumbelina opened the door wider and Vanellope entered the house.

"Is something wrong?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know, it depends." Crumbelina replied. She then took a deep breath and said "Vanellope, I-I've fallen in love with Timothy.".

Vanellope looked stunned.

"The problem is, what if it's just a crush? I mean, how will I know if my love is real? It can't be a crush because it could ruin my friendship with Timothy." Crumbelina asked.

Vanellope thought it over.

"Well, I don't know much about love. But I think the best thing to do is to first figure out what caused you to fall in love with Timothy and then go over the reasons. If it's just a crush, then just try to get over it because, from what I've heard, crushes don't last long anyway. But if it's real love, then don't tell anyone else, especially not Timothy, until you find a way to become an adult. Adult/kid romances aren't approved of, even among games. It is hard to determine a character's true age, so because of that, we've decided to just go by physical appearances. That's why Felix and Tamora's relationship was approved of, despite Tamora having been only a week old back in 2012." Vanellope replied.

Crumbelina nodded.

"Yeah, your right. If my love is real, then I do have to find a way to become an adult. So, if my love is real, then I'm going to see if one of our friends has any way of turning kids into adults. Whenever someone asks where I am, just tell them that I decided to go visit one of our friends from other parts of the arcade, The World Of Disney, The World Of Nickelodeon, or the real world." Crumbelina said.

"Okay." Vanellope said. She then thought of something and said "Wait a minute, you can just alter the code to become an adult.".

Crumbelina winced.

"Yeah, I know that, but I don't want to alter my age that way. If I ever alter any of the codes, it will only be for the benefit of one of the characters or of the game itself. I'll never alter the code for my own desires." Crumbelina said.

Vanellope nodded understandingly.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be waiting here while you decide if your love is real or not." Vanellope said.

Crumbelina nodded.

"Thank you, Vanellope. Seriously, you've been a really great friend for all these years." Crumbelina said.

Vanellope couldn't help but smile a little.

"So have you." Vanellope said.

Crumbelina smiled and walked back to her room. Once she was in her room, Crumbelina laid down on her bed and started to make a list of reasons of why she loved Timothy. On one side was a list of shallow reasons, like appearance, and on the other side was a list of good reasons, like personality. To her surprise, she didn't have many shallow reasons at all, mostly just Timothy being her best friend and him having a handsome face. Otherwise, she had a lot of good reasons, including his friendly and fun side and how he'd do anything for his friends. That's when she knew that her love was real, and so she went down and let Vanellope know what her decision was. She just gave Vanellope a thumbs-up to let her know that her love was real, since she didn't want to tell anyone else about her feelings either. Vanellope nodded and smiled approvingly in response.

Now, Vanellope had told Crumbelina to find a way to become an adult before letting anyone else know about her feelings for Timothy because she didn't want the Caramel racer to be mistreated like she had been for the first 15 years of her life. However, Crumbelina didn't care about herself. Instead, she agreed to find a way to turn herself into an adult because she didn't want Timothy to become an outcast. Having to deal with gossip and disapproving stares that were directed towards her? She could live with that. It wouldn't be as bad as having her kart destroyed and being pushed into a chocolate puddle, anyway. And especially not as bad as being forbidden to race. However, Timothy getting the disapproving stares and maybe even being shunned by other people? No, there was no way that Crumbelina was going to let that happen to him.

So, after Crumbelina let Vanellope know her decision, she took out her portal key, activated a portal out of the arcade, and left Sugar Rush. She knew that there was probably no game in the arcade that could turn her into an adult, and not even Dr. Eggman was that smart, so she decided to visit the other Disney Characters and see what options they had.


	2. Crumbelina's Transformation

**Chapter 2: Crumbelina's Transformation**

 _"Location: Atlantica, The World Of Disney, March 12th 2087"_

After realizing that her love for Timothy was real and she used the portal key to leave Litwak's Arcade, Crumbelina first went to San Fransokyo to see if any of the Big Hero 6 characters had a way of turning her into an adult. Unfortunately, none of the Big Hero 6 characters had a way of turning her into an adult, even though most of them were experts in technology, so she went to Retroville in The World Of Nickelodeon to see if Jimmy had a way of turning her into an adult. Unfortunately, Jimmy didn't have a way either, even though he was a boy genius. Crumbelina then realized that maybe one of the Little Mermaid characters had a way of turning her into an adult, so she headed to Atlantica.

When Crumbelina arrived in Atlantica, she traveled to Ursula's lair. Once she was at the entrance to the lair, she hesitated for a moment, but then took a deep breath.

 _"Come on, Crumbelina, you made it this far. You can't give up now. If there's any hope of ending up with Timothy, it's in here. Besides, Ursula's your friend. She's not going to hurt you."_ Crumbelina thought.

Crumbelina then walked inside. She made her way to the Main Hall, where she found Ursula using her supplies to make a new potion. Ursula looked up and noticed Crumbelina, and she smiled.

"Hello, Crumbelina. What brings you here?" Ursula asked.

"I've been looking for someone that can help alter my age and I figured that you could." Crumbelina replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, I actually do have a potion that does work like that. But before I consider giving you the potion, Crumbelina, I must know the reason behind it." Ursula said.

Crumbelina blushed again.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone... at least, not yet." Crumbelina said. She sighed and then said "The truth is, I'm in love with Timothy... only, he happens to be an adult, but I'm just a kid.".

"I see. So, you want to become an adult so that you can be with him." Ursula said.

Crumbelina shrugged.

"More like to prevent him from becoming an outcast if we do end up together. I don't care about myself, but I'd rather not let him suffer." Crumbelina said.

Ursula smiled at her approvingly.

"Very well. One moment." Ursula said.

Ursula went over to her potion cabinet and came back with a potion bottle a minute later.

"This potion will make you whatever age you want, but it only lasts a month. That's thirty days total. In order to make the potion permanent, you must prove that your reason for taking it is good. In your case, Crumbelina, you have to get Timothy to love you back for real and kiss you." Ursula explained.

Crumbelina honeyglowed at the idea of Timothy kissing her.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining, but why does he have to kiss me?" Crumbelina asked.

"It's because a kiss always 'seals the deal' between couples, to put it metaphorically. Those who aren't meant to be together don't feel anything special from the kiss. and those who are meant to be together... well, I can't really describe what they feel since I never experienced it. All I know that they feel some sort of connection." Ursula replied.

Crumbelina thought it over. Maybe the reason that Tamora was more open to starting a relationship with Felix after they first kissed was because she felt a connection with him.

"Okay. I guess I understand." Crumbelina said.

Ursula poured her a glass of the potion.

"Oh, and one more thing. You can only take this potion once. Altering your age more then once could have a bad affect on you. For those who age naturally, taking the potion more then once might mess up their natural aging big time. As for those who constantly stay the same age... well, no one who stays the same age has ever taken the potion before, so I don't know what the affect might be. Even so, I'd rather not risk it. So once you turn back into a kid, that's it. You'll have to stay a kid for the rest of your life." Ursula said.

Crumbelina started to hesitate. She knew that if she did turn back into a kid before Timothy returned her feelings, she would end up spending the rest of her life wondering if she and Timothy weren't meant to be after all, of if they were and had just run out of time. And if Timothy did return her feelings but didn't tell her in time, that would be even worse. However, she finally decided that not trying at all would hurt even more then trying and failing.

"Well, here goes nothing." Crumbelina said.

She took a deep breath and drank the potion. After a few moments, she felt groggy. Her vision became blurry and her legs started to buckle. Ursula knew how the potion would affect whoever took it, so she put a large pillow behind Crumbelina. Sure enough, she collapsed onto it unconscious.

* * *

 _"Location: Atlantica, The World Of Disney, March 13th 2087"_

Later, Crumbelina started to slowly open her eyes. She didn't feel too good.

"Ugh... where am I?" Crumbelina asked weakly.

"Your in one of the back rooms of my lair." Ursula replied.

Crumbelina's vision cleared up.

"Huh? Oh, Ursula. I forgot where I was for a moment." Crumbelina said.

"It's okay. What your experiencing is only a side effect of the potion." Ursula said. She then asked "Well, the potion worked. Do you want to see your new look or would you rather recover some more first?".

Crumbelina became confused.

"Recover a bit... so, I'm an adult?" Crumbelina asked. She then asked "It does explain my older sounding voice... wait, that means that my body grew larger. What about my clothes?".

"Don't worry, I put a spell on them so that they would enlarge whenever your body grew." Ursula replied.

"That's good. Okay, I'm starting to feel better." Crumbelina said with relief.

She slowly and carefully got up. She was feeling a lot better now, but she still had to get used to her new body. It wasn't long before she was walking around as if nothing had changed though. Then, she saw herself in the mirror and her mouth dropped open. She still looked the same, but only taller. Plus, her face wasn't as round and she... well, let's just say she had a woman's body. Crumbelina smiled.

"Wow, I actually look really good. I think I won't mind being an adult. Especially since I don't feel different on the inside." Crumbelina said.

Ursula shrugged.

"Yeah, well, the potion only changes you physically. It does nothing to your personality or anything like that. But you are right about your looks, though. Timothy sure is lucky." Ursula said.

Crumbelina honeyglowed a little.

"I'm lucky too. Lucky to have him in my life, that is." Crumbelina said. She then thought of something and said "Huh, my feelings for him didn't change either.".

Ursula smiled.

"Well, love does come from the heart." Ursula said.

"I'm glad to hear that. It makes me feel better about all this. Knowing that my love comes from my heart and nowhere else means that Timothy and I have a really good chance." Crumbelina said with relief.

"I'm sure you both do." Ursula said.

Crumbelina then gasped.

"Wait, how long have I been out?" Crumbelina asked.

"All day. It's almost morning, actually." Ursula replied.

Crumbelina started to leave.

"Well then, I'd better get back before anyone from the arcade sees me. I want the other racers to be the first to see me like this. Thank you so much, I'll never forget this." Crumbelina said.

Ursula smiled.

"No problem. And don't worry about you and Timothy. You practically risked your life to find a way to be with him. Since it looks like you love him more then your own life, then there's an extremely good chance of things working out between you two." Ursula said.

"Yeah, your right. I'd better get going now, I'll let you know how things go later. Goodbye, Ursula." Crumbelina said.

"Alright, goodbye, Crumbelina." Ursula said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, March 13th 2087"_

Crumbelina rushed back to Game Central Station. Once she arrived, she saw that some of the game characters were already going back to their games because the arcade was going to open in about a half hour, so she decided to just get back to Sugar Rush. And fortunately, no one saw what she looked like as she made her way through Game Central Station. Once she was in Sugar Rush, she went back to her house and quickly went inside. While she was heading to her house, she called Vanellope and told her to come to her house, and fortunately, Vanellope had enough time to make a visit before the arcade opened.

"Crumbelina? Wow, you did find a way." Vanellope said, upon arriving at Crumbelina's house and noticing her changes.

"Yeah, I stopped by at Ursula's lair and she gave me a potion." Crumbelina explained. She then said "Well, since I'm obviously not racing again, I'd better prepare a few things. First of all, this potion is temporary, so I'd better make a calendar to help me keep track of how much time has passed.".

Vanellope agreed to her suggestion and she and Crumbelina started walking back to Crumbelina's bedroom.

"Good idea. So, how do you make the change permanent?" Vanellope asked.

"Timothy has to return my feelings and, uh, kiss me." Crumbelina replied. She honeyglowed again and said "I hope I can hide my feelings well enough for him not to catch on. I want him to love me on his own.".

Vanellope nodded.

"Okay. So, what's the next thing we should prepare?" Vanellope asked. She then said "Oh wait, your appearance, of course.".

"Yeah, the gamers who visit the arcade would be pretty confused if they saw me as an adult while you and everyone else are kids, and that would be bad for the game, even though they know that we are alive." Crumbelina said. She then winced and said "So I'm going to, uh... alter my code a bit so that I still look like a kid to them. I should also alter my kart's code too so that it's bigger because there's no way that I'm making a new one.".

"Those are good ideas." Vanellope said. She then grabbed Crumbelina's hand and said "Come on, I'll help you get to the Code Room.".

Vanellope led Crumbelina to the castle and then brought her to the Code Room, and she then inputted the code that opened the door. Vanellope tied the licorice rope around Crumbelina's waist and held onto the end of the rope. Meanwhile, Crumbelina took a deep breath and swam out into the codes. She then headed for her code and touched it, opening it in the process. She read through the info, until she found her appearance description. Due to the potion, the description said that she looked like an adult, so she added 'And will always look like she is still a kid through game screens no matter what she looks like inside of the games'. She then found her kart description and altered it so that it was actually bigger inside the game, but still looked the same to anyone outside of the game. Once she was done, Vanellope pulled her out of the Code Room.

"Well, that should take care of that. I better check the Tiramissle to see if it worked." Crumbelina said.

"Right." Vanellope said.

They left the castle and went back to Crumbelina's house. Once there, they went into her garage, where she ket the Tiramissle. Sure enough, the Tiramissle was now a larger size, and it was now large enough for Crumbelina to drive it comfortably.


	3. Letting Everyone Know

**Chapter 3: Letting Everyone Know**

Later, after the arcade closed, Crumbelina decided to tell the other racers about what she did. Fortunately, Vanellope helped her and she went first to prepare them.

"Everyone, you've probably been wondering why Crumbelina hasn't been seen during the Random Roster Race or during game hours earlier today. Well, it's because she was looking for a way to become an adult, and she did." Vanellope announced.

Crumbelina then revealed herself. The other racers mouths dropped open in suprise.

"Crumbelina?" Snowanna asked.

"Wow, you look great." Torvald said.

Crumbelina smiled.

"Thanks." Crumbelina said. She then went back to the original subject and said "Anyway, I should let all of you know why I did this. I've fallen in love with Timothy about a little over a day ago. I didn't want him to become an outcast... since it might happen if he started dating a kid... so, I decided to make myself an adult to prevent it. Don't worry, I altered a few of my codes so that the gamers won't notice anything. And this won't give me an advantage over all of you on the track either because I kept the Tiramissle's engine the same so it's still around as fast as the rest of yours.".

The racers actually smiled approvingly.

"Well, Timothy is a great guy." Rancis said.

"Yes, he is. We're very happy for you." Taffyta said.

"Does he know yet?" Candlehead asked.

"No, and he won't until he loves me back. I want him to love me on his own." Crumbelina replied.

The other racers nodded understandingly. Crumbelina then rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Well, I'd better go let Timothy, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo know about my new look. Something tells me that this is going to get awkward... anyway, I'll be back later tonight for the Random Roster Race. I missed racing a lot." Crumbelina said.

The other racers said goodbye. Crumbelina also said goodbye and then left. Vanellope also joined her because she wanted to visit Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timothy, Ralph, Felix, and Turbo were waiting in Game Central Station for Tamora. Felix smiled when Tamora finally did arrive.

"Tammy, just in time. Timothy, Ralph, Turbo, and I were going to see if Crumbelina was back." Felix greeted.

"Yeah, I'm getting a bit worried." Ralph said.

"Hey, guys." a voice greeted.

Timothy, Ralph, Felix, and Tamora turned around and their mouths dropped open in surprise. There was an adult Crumbelina, and Vanellope was also there, but she still looked the same.

"Um... yesterday, I started wondering what it would be like to be an adult, and so, I decided to see if there was a way to temporarily turn me into one. I mean, after all, my best friends are adults, not counting the other racers... anyway, I went and visited Ursula, and she had an age changing potion, so I gave it a try. Don't worry about the gamers, though. I altered my code so that I would still look like a kid to them." Crumbelina explained.

Tamora recovered first, having been trained to handle surprises of all kinds.

"Well, I can't call you 'kid' anymore. You don't make a bad looking adult either." Tamora said.

Crumbelina grinned.

"Thanks. I'm glad that I hadn't changed that much myself. No matter what age I am, I'll always want to be the same on the inside." Crumbelina said.

Timothy slapped his face.

"Uh, same here." Timothy said. He then turned to Ralph, Felix, and Turbo, and asked "Hey, guys, are you okay?".

Felix shook his head rapidly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Felix replied.

"I'm also fine." Ralph said.

"Same with me." Turbo said.

Timothy nodded.

"Well, this will take some getting used to. But I think we can handle it." Timothy said.

* * *

So, the six of them hung out for the rest of the evening. It was almost like nothing had changed, except, of course, other characters had noticed Crumbelina's new look and asked about it.

* * *

Later on, Vanellope and Crumbelina had to get back for the Random Roster Race, so Timothy, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo decided to go with her and watch the race from the sidelines. Crumbelina ended up in third place, partially because she was getting used to the Tiramissle's new size in comparison to the track.

* * *

The days passed. Timothy and Crumbelina hung out as usual, with their other friends joining them now and then. Timothy had to admit that despite Crumbelina's new look, not much had changed. Since he was way taller then the Sugar Rush racers, since he was an adult while the racers were kids, he could still be able to carry Crumbelina on his shoulders, and Crumbelina still liked doing the same things that she did when she was a kid.

Something had changed a little, though: Timothy was starting to want to hang out with Crumbelina more then ever. Before, he could handle being apart from her when the arcade was open, especially since he saw her a lot through the game screen whenever he visited the arcade, but now his heart kept feeling this painful twist whenever he and Crumbelina had to be apart. He couldn't figure out what was going on with him, and the weirdest part was that it hurt more when he saw her through the game screen than when he didn't see her at all. Although, to his relief, changing her code worked. She still looked like a kid through the game screen.

In Crumbelina's case, she just kept falling further in love with Timothy. It wasn't long before she knew that Timothy was the one. For one thing, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else, and for another thing, she always felt complete whenever she was with him. Plus, she also felt a painful twist in her heart when she had to be apart from Timothy, and like Timothy, it hurt more when she saw him through the game screen then when she didn't see him at all. Although, unlike Timothy, she knew why: because not being able to go to him despite being so close to him hurt more then not being able to see him at all. At least, when she couldn't see him, she could ignore how close he really was, but being able to see him made it hard to ignore.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, April 10th 2087"_

All too soon, there was only a week left. Crumbelina had been calm about the deadline before, but now she was growing worried. Vanellope arrived at Crumbelina's house and she walked into her bedroom, where she was sitting on her bed. Crumbelina was also looking at the photo of Timothy.

"Crumbelina? I was wondering how things were going between you and Timothy. There's only a week left." Vanellope said.

Crumbelina hung her head.

"I know, and things have been pretty much the same... unfortunately. I don't know if Timothy has developed feelings for me or not. And if he has, then he just hasn't realized it yet or is scared to tell me. Oh, Vanellope, what am I going to do? I've fallen hopelessly in love with him. If things don't work out... then my heart will break." Crumbelina asked.

Crumbelina then started to sob. Vanellope sighed and put a hand on her leg comfortingly.

"Don't worry. You two do have a special connection, I can see it. I'm sure Timothy does love you back and just doesn't realize it yet. Things will work out, you'll see." Vanellope said.

Crumbelina smiled gratefully at Vanellope and hugged her.

"I hope your right." Crumbelina said.

"Would you like to race with another racer or something? It might help you get your mind off your troubles." Vanellope asked after they finished the hug.

Crumbelina looked at the photo of Timothy again.

"Thanks, but I'd rather be alone for now. I'll come out for the Random Roster Race." Crumbelina replied.

"Alright. I'll come get you when it's time for the Random Roster Race." Vanellope said.

Vanellope then left. Meanwhile, Crumbelina continued looking at Timothy's photo and she sighed.

 _"Oh, Timothy, if there was only some way of knowing how you really feel about me. Then I could help you realize your true feelings."_ Crumbelina thought.


	4. Just In Time

**Chapter 4: Just In Time**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, April 17th 2087"_

A few more days passed, and it was now the last day. The arcade had closed, but instead of Timothy going to visit Crumbelina, he just went back to his castle and laid down on his bed. He was even more confused by these new feelings and wanted to figure them out once and for all. Why was it more painful then ever to be apart from Crumbelina, especially when he could see her through the game screens? It just didn't make any sense. And it also didn't make sense for his heart to beat faster whenever he was near her or even while he was thinking about her. Then he heard a knock at the door, and he sat up.

"Come in." Timothy called out.

His third cousin, Axel, came inside.

"Hey, Timothy? I was wondering if there was anything wrong?" Axel asked.

Timothy shrugged.

"Not really. I've just been feeling weird lately and I wanted to figure out why. It's weird." Timothy replied.

Axel looked both confused and suspicious.

"Weird how?" Axel asked.

Timothy frowned.

"Well, being apart from Crumbelina has been getting painful, and my heart keeps beating fast around her for some reason." Timothy replied.

Axel beamed and even looked as if he was about to cry.

"Timothy, look at yourself in the mirror." Axel ordered.

Timothy looked at Axel.

"What?" Timothy asked, confused.

"Just do it." Axel replied.

Timothy gave in and did what Axel ordered him to do. Once he did, his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Honeyglows?" Timothy asked. He touched his cheeks and started to say "Hold on, but that means...".

Axel grinned.

"Timothy, you've been getting those feelings because you've fallen in love with Crumbelina." Axel said. He then said "Oh, this is wonderful. I was hoping you'd find someone. And Crumbelina is the perfect someone for you, especially since you two already have such a strong bond.".

However, Timothy wasn't as sure as Axel about it being wonderful.

"Yeah... so, what should I do now?" Timothy asked.

Axel rolled his eyes, amused.

"Tell her, of course. And you should do it soon because I lost track of how long the potion was supposed to stay in effect, but I think the last day is almost here." Axel replied.

Timothy still was unsure.

"Right..." Timothy said.

Axel chuckled.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Good luck, Timothy... not that I think you'll need it." Axel said.

Timothy sighed.

"Bye, Axel." Timothy said.

Axel then left. Meanwhile, Timothy just groaned. Had he actually fallen in love with Crumbelina? He didn't know what to do. He knew that he probably should tell her, but what if his feelings weren't as real as Axel assumed? Timothy finally decided to ask Clyde and Zangief about it, because whenever he had problems, they always had known the right thing to say before.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, April 17th 2087"_

Timothy arrived at Game Central Station and tracked down Zangief.

"Zangief, there you are. I need to talk to you and Clyde." Timothy said with relief.

Zangief looked concerned.

"Sure thing. Is anything wrong?" Zangief asked.

Timothy rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll tell you once the three of us are alone." Timothy replied.

Zangief nodded understandingly.

"Of course." Zangief said.

The two of them headed for Pac-Man and went to see Clyde. Clyde didn't leave his game as much as Pac-Man because he wanted to be ready in case one of the game characters wanted to see him about something. Clyde smiled as Timothy and Zangief approached him.

"Timothy, Zangief, always great to see you." Clyde greeted. However, his smile dropped when he saw Timothy's face, and he asked "Is anything wrong, Timothy?".

"Kind of. You know about Crumbelina becoming an adult, right?" Timothy asked.

Clyde and Zangief nodded.

"Well, lately, I've been feeling weird about her, and after talking to Axel just a few minutes ago, I found out why." Timothy said. He took a deep breath and then said "I've fallen in love with her.".

"But, Timothy, this is wonderful news!" Zangief said, beaming.

"Indeed. Not all of us are lucky enough to find the one." Clyde said, agreeing with Zangief.

"But, what if Crumbelina isn't the one? I mean, what if my feelings are just because of her new look? What if my feelings aren't true?" Timothy asked.

Zangief shrugged.

"Well, I never really had girlfriend before. But if you are so worried, then it is possible that your feelings are true." Zangief replied.

"Yeah, but if they aren't, then I could end up hurting Crumbelina And obviously, I don't want to hurt her." Timothy said.

Clyde chuckled.

"Timothy, that fact alone proves that your feelings are true. You care more about her feelings then about ending up with her. That's selfless love, and selfless love is always true." Clyde said.

Timothy smiled, starting to feel better.

"Really?" Timothy asked.

Zangief waved a hand dismissively.

"Of course. You are putting her before yourself. So, you care more about her then yourself. Meaning, you should go tell her before it is too late." Zangief replied.

Timothy grinned.

"Yeah, I should. Thanks, guys." Timothy said.

Clyde smiled.

"Anytime, Timothy." Clyde said.

* * *

Timothy left to hang out with Crumbelina and admit his feelings. As he entered Sugar Rush and neared her, he found his heart beating even faster, and he realized that he had never noticed how beautiful she really was before. He composed himself before he could look lovestruck though. He also now realized that he didn't want to just tell her willy-nilly because he wanted it to be more special then that.

"Hey, Crumbs." Timothy greeted. He then asked "What do you want to do today?".

"Something really special and that we haven't done before or haven't done in a long time." Crumbelina replied. She then got an idea and asked "Hey, how about we hang around the candy cane forest? We haven't been there in months.".

Timothy chuckled.

"Okay, but I'm not climbing any that's growing in the middle of taffy. I don't want to accidentally grab a double-stripe and land in the taffy." Timothy replied.

Crumbelina giggled.

"I don't blame you. That stuff is a pain to get off. How about we just hang around the ones without taffy? We can play hide and seek, as well as climb them." Crumbelina asked.

"That works." Timothy replied.

So, they headed for the candy cane forest, and played hide and seek and climbed trees. While they did, Crumbelina accidentally grabbed a double-stripe and ended up falling. Fortunately, Timothy caught her, which made both their hearts skip a beat as they looked at each other. Crumbelina awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"You'd think I would know better then to grab a double-stripe, since I've lived here for the past 90 years." Crumbelina said.

Timothy shrugged and he gently set her down.

"Well, you weren't paying attention." Timothy said.

"Yeah." Crumbelina said.

What Timothy had said was true because Crumbelina did have Timothy on her mind at the time.

They continued playing until the sun started to set. So, they decided to watch it.

"Say, when's the Random Roster Race?" Timothy asked.

Crumbelina shrugged.

"It probably already happened, but that's okay. I just want to spend the rest of today with you. And I'm just really enjoying myself out here, especially since we had a lot of fun today. Your the best friend I could ever have." Crumbelina replied.

Timothy smiled.

"Yeah, your the best friend that I could ever have too." Timothy said.

The sun finished setting and the stars slowly started to come out. While games normally stayed either in daytime or nighttime, Vanellope had inputted a nighttime option into the Code Room not long after the reset back in 2012. It happened almost directly after she saw what nighttime looked like when she and the other Wreck-It Ralph characters had first left the arcade and went to the party celebrating the release of Wreck-It Ralph in theaters at the Walt Disney Company headquarters in Burbank, California. She had found the stars so beautiful that she wanted her subjects to be able to see them as well without going through the danger of leaving Sugar Rush.

"You want to watch the rest of the stars come out?" Timothy asked.

Crumbelina nodded and laid down.

"I guess so. And it's a good thing that tomorrow is a day off." Crumbelina replied.

Timothy nodded and also laid down.

"Yeah. We can stay here as long as we want. As long as you get back before the day after, of course." Timothy said.

Crumbelina sighed.

"Yeah." Crumbelina said.

They watched the stars come out for a while. Crumbelina's heart pounded anxiously because she knew that it wouldn't be long until the potion wore off. It was 11:45 PM when she took it, so it would wear off at 11:45 PM. A while back, she had added a watch to her outfit, so that she could make sure of the time while she was busy, and she looked at it. She immediately regretted looking because there was less then fifteen minutes left until 11:45 PM.

Timothy suddenly sat up. He hadn't said anything about his feelings before because he had been scared of Crumbelina turning him down, but then he realized that if he didn't tell her before she turned back into a kid, then he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"Crumbs, I have to tell you something." Timothy said.

Crumbelina sat up too and looked into his eyes. She honeyglowed because she could see love in his eyes. Could it be true? She hoped so, but she didn't say anything in case she was wrong. Plus, she wanted Timothy to kiss her on his own, not in reaction to her loving him.

"I... uh... that is... I..." Timothy stuttered. Timothy groaned and then stuttered "What I'm trying to say is... I... I mean I...".

It was no use. The words kept getting stuck in his throat.

"Man what is wrong with me? I can't seem to say what I want to say." Timothy asked.

Crumbelina chuckled, despite her anxiety.

"Heh, you do sometimes have trouble finding the right thing to say. I guess you're more of a man of action." Crumbelina replied.

Timothy was stunned. Of course, that's why he was having trouble admitting his feelings: he didn't know how to say them. He thought of other ways that he could let Crumbelina know of his feelings, but only one thing came to mind. And that thing made him honeyglow. He had no choice, though. It would probably take him too long to tell her how he felt.

Crumbelina, meanwhile, was growing even more anxious. There was less then thirty seconds left.

"Forgive me for this." Timothy said.

Timothy then kissed her. Crumbelina eyes widened and her heart stopped. Then her heart started beating even faster and she returned the kiss. Timothy opened his eyes, caught off-guard. Then he saw Crumbelina's smile and tears of joy. He couldn't believe it. She loved him back? He decided to ask her later, because for now, he was just going to enjoy the kiss.

And enjoy the kiss he did, same with Crumbelina. They even felt a special connection through the kiss, which Crumbelina had hoped then later expected to happen. In Timothy's case, he knew about the 'connection' due to asking his father, Aron. how he knew his mother, Lucy, had been the one. So, Timothy had only started hoping that it would happen to him and Crumbelina after he talked to Zangief and Clyde about his feelings.

After some minutes, they finally stopped to breathe. Crumbelina hugged Timothy overjoyed.

"I was starting to think that you would never return my feelings." Crumbelina said, tears of joy still rolling down her cheeks.

Timothy was stunned.

"Return? Wait, you mean that you've loved me this whole time?" Timothy asked.

Crumbelina honeyglowed.

"Yes, you see... it's the real reason why I took the potion." Crumbelina replied.

"But that means... you've loved me for around a month." Timothy said, still stunned.

"A little over. I realized my feelings for you the day before I first wasn't at the Random Roster Race. You see, I was looking at a photo of you and I realized how much you really do mean to me. Once I did know of my feelings, I decided to find a way to become an adult." Crumbelina explained.

"But why?" Timothy asked.

"Vanellope told me that adult/kid relationships weren't approved of around here. And I didn't want you to become an outcast." Crumbelina replied.

Timothy was touched that she cared about him that much.

"Truthfully, I found out about my feelings earlier today when Axel told me. That was why I was late. I wanted to talk to Zangief and Clyde about it, and I wanted to make sure that my love was true and not just because of your appearance." Timothy said.

Crumbelina gazed at him before showing him her watch.

"Your love is true, Timothy. The potion was supposed to wear off at 11:45... and it didn't." Crumbelina said.

Sure enough, by now, it was midnight

"It didn't... then the kiss made it permanent?" Timothy asked, now happy that Crumbelina was a permanent adult.

"Partially. It mostly had to do with you sincerely loving me back." Crumbelina replied. She then sighed and said "I love you, Timothy.".

"I love you too, Crumbelina." Timothy said.

They then hugged for a long time. Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, April 18th 2087"_

The next thing that Timothy and Crumbelina knew, they were being gently poked. They groggily opened their eyes to find Duncan, Wynchel, Sour Bill, Vanellope, and the other racers surrounding them. Timothy and Crumbelina bolted upright, startled and a bit embarrassed. They then saw that it was daytime.

"Wow, we've been here all night?" Crumbelina asked, stunned.

"We've must have fallen asleep during the hug." Timothy said. He then said "Uh, hi guys. We're sorry to worry all of you.".

Duncan smiled.

"It's okay. We all already know about Crumbelina's feelings for you, so we're just glad that you returned them." Duncan said.

"Yeah, she told us why she took the potion and when it was supposed to wear off." Wynchel explained.

"I'm glad that you guys are okay with this." Timothy said with relief.

"Well, duh. I mean, come on, your not just Crumbelina's friend. Your our friend, and not to mention, one of the best friends that we could ever have." Snowanna said.

She then smiled at Crumbelina, and Crumbelina smiled back.

"Yeah, even though your not a racer, we still think of you as one of us." Gloyd said.

"Yep. You'll always have a special place with us." Nougetsia said.

Vanellope, the other racers, Sour Bill, Duncan, and Wynchel agreed.

"Thank you, everyone." Crumbelina said. She then turned to Timothy with a slightly concerned look and asked "So, Timothy, do you think that your family will be as acceptive?".

"Axel certainly will. He was very happy when he realized that I had fallen in love with you. I don't know about the others, but my parents should be okay with it too. And I know Zangief and Clyde are really happy about it." Timothy replied.

Crumbelina smiled.

"That's good. At least you have some supporters." Crumbelina said.

"Yeah. So, how do you want to tell everyone else?" Timothy asked.

Crumbelina thought it over.

"Well, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, Zangief, and Clyde should know first. After that, I don't care who finds out when." Crumbelina replied.

"I agree." Timothy said. He got up and stretched and then asked "How about we go tell them now?".

Crumbelina grinned.

"I'm with you on that idea." Crumbelina replied. She then turned back to the others and said "I'll be back later today, everyone.".

"Take your time, Crumbelina." Citrusella said.

Crumbelina nodded, and she and Timothy left.

* * *

After talking to Vanellope, the Sugar Rush racers, Sour Bill, Wynchel, and Duncan, Timothy and Crumbelina went and found Zangief and Clyde. Since it was a day off. Clyde was out socializing, instead of back in Pac-Man. Zangief and Clyde ended up seeing them first, and Zangief ran up to them with Clyde not far behind.

"Ralph, Crumbelina!" Zangief greeted.

Timothy smiled.

"Ah, good, we were looking for you two." Timothy said.

Timothy and Crumbelina were holding hands, so Zangief and Clyde knew how things turned out right away. Clyde smiled.

"I knew it would work out, Timothy." Clyde said.

Zangief clapped a hand on Ralph's shoulder.

"Yes, you are very lucky." Zangief said.

Crumbelina grinned.

"I'm the one who's lucky. Timothy is really a hero." Crumbelina said.

"You can't argue with that." Clyde said.

"Hey, you two." a voice greeted.

It just so happened to be Tamora. She had been taking a casual walk around Game Central Station and had noticed Timothy and Crumbelina talking to Zangief and Clyde, and she had noticed the happy looks that they had.

"So, what's the good news?" Tamora asked.

"We'll tell you in a moment. But first, we want to get to Niceland so we can tell you, Felix, Ralph, and even Turbo at the same time." Timothy replied.

"That sounds good." Tamora said.

So, they said goodbye to Zangief and Clyde, and then left. They briefly went to Turbotime and got Turbo, and they told him that they needed to speak with him in Niceland. They then went to Fix-It Felix Jr. and went up to Felix and Tamora's house, which was in back of the Niceland apartments. Felix was there, as well as Ralph, who had decided to visit, since the arcade was closed for the day.

"Have a nice walk, Tammy?" Felix asked as he opened the door.

Tamora smiled.

"Yes, I did." Tamora replied.

"Oh, hello, Timothy, Crumbelina, and Turbo. What brings you three" Felix started to greet. He then looked at Timothy and Crumbelina, and asked "Wait, did you two...".

Timothy and Crumbelina nodded, grinning, as Crumbelina wrapped her arms around Timothy's arm. Felix beamed.

"Oh, I knew it. This really is wonderful!" Felix exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Tamora asked.

"They're in love, Tammy." Felix replied.

"Really?" Tamora asked, surprised. She then smiled and "Well, congratulations, you two. You know, I did notice that you two had a special connection, but I didn't know it was this special.".

Crumbelina blushed.

"Well, there's more to the story then that." Crumbelina said.

"How about you two come in and tell us then?" Felix asked.

"That's exactly why we're here." Timothy replied.

So, Timothy, Crumbelina, and Turbo went inside and sat down. Timothy and Crumbelina then told Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo the truth about the potion. The four of them were stunned.

"So, you actually loved Timothy this whole time? How come you never said anything before?" Ralph asked.

"I wanted Timothy to love me on his own, not as a reaction to me loving him." Crumbelina replied.

"Selfless love." Turbo muttered. He then said "Since you both have selfless love for each other, then it's safe to say that you'll be together forever.".

Felix honeyglowed at Tamora and took her hand.

"Just like me and Tammy." Felix said.

Tamora just smiled and kissed his forehead. However, Timothy and Crumbelina blushed.

"Um, it's a bit early for that talk." Timothy said.

"Yeah, I'd rather stick to talking about dating." Crumbelina said.

"Exactly... how are we going to do it?" Timothy asked.

Crumbelina shrugged before smiling.

"Well, nothing's really changed between us. It's just gotten better, so we can still hang out like we did in the past. But now, we can do other things, like have dates at Tappers or anywhere else. And when we hang out in Sugar Rush, we can add things like this." Crumbelina replied.

Crumbelina kissed him on the cheek, and Timothy smiled.

"That sounds perfect." Timothy said.

* * *

So, that's what Timothy and Crumbelina did. They hung out as usual, but also had dinner dates at Tappers or some other location, such as other parts of The World Of Disney, The World Of Nickelodeon, or the real world, or they had picnics in Sugar Rush.


	5. Mood Swings

**Chapter 5: Mood Swings**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, April 23rd 2087"_

It didn't take long for Timothy and Crumbelina's new relationship to spread all over the arcade. Actually, pretty much all of the characters were okay with it, but mostly because Crumbelina was an adult now. Of course, the characters who knew Timothy and Crumbelina best were very happy for them.

However, despite that, Crumbelina could see that Timothy seemed sad about something. Five days after they became a couple, Timothy and Crumbelina were at Crumbelina's house. Crumbelina led Timothy to her bedroom where they could be alone.

"Timothy, are you okay?" Crumbelina asked sympathetically.

Timothy smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Timothy replied.

"Timothy, I can tell that something is wrong. What is it?" Crumbelina asked seriously.

Timothy sighed.

"It's just... your the most beautiful and amazing woman in the entire arcade... and yet, you chose to fall in love with me." Timothy replied.

"Timothy, have you forgotten that my new appearance is because of you? The only reason that I changed myself was to keep you from becoming an outcast." Crumbelina said.

"Even so, there are at least three boys in Sugar Rush who..." Timothy started to say.

"They aren't really interesting in anyone. And besides, your an extremely nice and sweet guy. Your my hero and my knight-in-shining-armor." Crumbelina said dismissively.

Timothy smirked.

"What about prince?" Timothy asked.

Crumbelina smirked back.

"Okay then, your my hero, my knight-in-shining armor, and my prince." Crumbelina replied.

Timothy chuckled and then hugged her.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life." Timothy said.

Crumbelina hugged him back.

"No, I'm the lucky one." Crumbelina said.

After that, Timothy never felt insecure about his relationship with Crumbelina ever again.

* * *

 _"Location: the Etherium, The World Of Disney, May 7th 2087"_

The weeks passed, and Crumbelina had noticed a change in Timothy. He was now so happy that he was more energetic and talkative. Two weeks later, while the two of them were hanging out at the Benbow Inn in Montressor, she decided to bring that up.

"Say, Timothy, you've been talking more often lately." Crumbelina said.

"Well, my newfound energy is because of you. The love you give me, and the love I feel for you, is just overwhelming. Plus, I've never been this happy before, so I'm still getting used to it. It's like... it's like that your my Sugar Rush." Timothy said.

Crumbelina giggled at the pun and she smiled.

"Your my Sugar Rush too." Crumbelina said.

Timothy smiled back and hugged her. She hugged him back.


	6. A Sweet Proposal

**Chapter 6: A Sweet Proposal**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, April 18th 2088"_

The months passed and Crumbelina was happier then ever. Not only did she have her love, Timothy, but all of her friends supported her relationship with him.

It was now about a year after Timothy and Crumbelina had started dating. Timothy had made a big decision, one that caused him to ask Ralph to help him break a jawbreaker until it was in many pieces. Obviously, that took a long time and a lot of energy, and Ralph had to sit down for a while when he was done. When he finally regained his strength, Ralph said goodbye to Timothy and then headed back to Niceland. Meanwhile, Timothy picked up the smallest piece and headed out of Sugar Rush. As expected, when Timothy reached Sugar Rush's game portal, the jawbreaker piece alerted the Surge Protector.

"Name?" Surge Protector asked.

Timothy sighed, just wanting to leave the arcade.

"Prince Timothy Owens." Timothy replied.

"Where were you coming from?" Surge Protector asked.

"Sugar Rush... which I happen to enter every day." Timothy replied with annoyance.

Surge Protector ignored Timothy.

"Where are you heading?" Surge Protector asked.

"Out of the arcade." Timothy replied.

"Smuggling candy out of Sugar Rush?" Surge Protector asked.

Timothy quickly hid the jawbreaker piece behind his back.

"No." Timothy replied.

After all, it had worked with Ralph before. However, Surge Protector actually looked up.

"Okay, Timothy, I know that you have a jawbreaker piece. Come on, put it back." Surge Protector ordered.

Timothy was surprised.

"Whoa, wait, how did you even know? You never caught Ralph smuggling fruit out of Pac-Man!" Timothy asked.

Surge Protector sighed.

"That was different, Timothy. Back then, I knew that he wasn't getting a lot of good food. I know what goes on in every game... although, I do admit that Turbo's takeover of Sugar Rush fooled me. Anyway, since he wasn't getting a lot of good food back then, I decided to cut him some slack." Surge Protector replied.

Timothy rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright, but this jawbreaker isn't for food. I need to make something out of it." Timothy said.

Surge Protector gave him a skeptical look.

"It's a surprise... for Crumbelina. Please, I promise that this isn't for eating. I'm just taking it back to Richmond because I need metal tools instead of candy ones." Timothy said.

Surge Protector hesitated, but then gave in.

"Okay, but this is the last time." Surge Protector said. He then asked "Anything else to declare?".

"No." Timothy replied.

"Alright, then. Proceed." Surge Protector said.

Timothy walked away and Surge Protector disappeared back to his office. Timothy took out his portal key, activated a portal to the real world, and stepped through it.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, April 18th 2088"_

Once Timothy arrived back at his castle, he headed for town. Timothy bought the tools that he needed and then took everything back to the castle. He then got to work.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, April 20th 2088"_

Two days later, Timothy went to talk to Lucy and Aron, who were in the living room of the castle.

"Oh, hello, son. What are you still doing here? Normally, you go see Crumbelina right now." Aron asked.

"I know, but I just needed to ask you something important. Since me and Crumbelina have been dating for a year and we've had a good relationship, I wanted to make sure that my idea is okay with you." Timothy replied.

"What idea?" Lucy asked, confused.

Timothy honeyglowed a little.

"I was thinking of proposing to Crumbelina. I wanted to make sure that your okay with this before asking her." Timothy asked.

"Timothy, are you kidding? You don't need my and your father's permission. We want you to marry her." Lucy replied.

"What? Really?" Timothy asked happily.

"Of course. I mean, after all that you've done for her, how could we not want it?" Aron asked.

Timothy was extremely touched.

"Thank you, mom and dad." Timothy said.

Lucy and Aron nodded.

"Now go propose to my future daughter-in-law. That's a direct order!" Aron ordered.

Timothy playfully saluted.

"Yes, sir! But, I'll do it after the race." Timothy said.

"Well, yeah... oh, we'd better get going if we want to see the end of it." Lucy said.

"Right." Timothy said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, April 20th 2088"_

So, Timothy, Lucy, and Aron headed to Game Central Station, went to Sugar Rush, and then headed to the track and got there in time to see the winner. Crumbelina was in first place, Vanellope was in second place, Snowanna was in third place, Taffyta was in fourth place, Rancis was in fifth place, Sticky was in sixth place, Candlehead was in seventh place, Gloyd was in eighth place, Nougetsia was in nine place, Citrusella was in tenth place, Adorabeezle was in eleventh place, Jubileena was in twelfth place, Minty was in thirteenth place, Torvald was in fourteenth place, and Swizzle was in fifteenth place. Once all of the racers had parked their karts, Crumbelina walked over to Timothy, Lucy, and Aron.

"Hey, guys. I'm glad that you made it in time for the finish." Crumbelina said.

Timothy grinned.

"Same here, Crumbs. Great work." Timothy said.

"Well, we can't expect anything less from our friend. She is one of the best racers, after all." Snowanna said.

Crumbelina grinned.

"Your an excellent racer too, Snowanna. Your good enough to even give me a challenge." Crumbelina said.

Snowanna grinned back.

"Thanks, Crumbs." Snowanna said.

Suddenly, Vanellope spoke up.

"Hey, racers, you know what to do now: pile on Timothy!" Vanellope exclaimed.

Timothy smirked dryly, knowing what was coming. Sure enough, all of the Sugar Rush racers, except for Vanellope and Crumbelina, laughed and leaped onto Timothy, nearly covering him. That had happened many times since they had first met Timothy, and after that, they ended up loving him like a big brother.

"Whoa!" Timothy exclaimed. He then laughed before asked "Um, guys, Crumbelina and I have something special to do today. Can you let go, please?".

Timothy kneeled down so that the Sugar Rush racers would have a shorter route to the ground. Once he did, each of the Sugar Rush racers either chuckled or giggled as they let go and ran off. Crumbelina then went over to Timothy and kissed him, and he kissed her back.

"So, what's the special thing we're going to do today?" Crumbelina asked.

Timothy smiled.

"It's kind of a surprise. And it starts with me taking you somewhere special." Timothy replied.

"Ooh, where are we going... or is that also part of the surprise?" Crumbelina asked.

"It's part of the surprise. But it's not the main part, so I won't need to blindfold you." Timothy replied.

Crumbelina grinned.

"Okay, let's get going then." Crumbelina said. She then turned to Vanellope, the Sugar Rush racers, Lucy, and Aron, and said "See you later, guys.".

Vanellope, the Sugar Rush racers, Lucy, and Aron said goodbye, and Timothy and Crumbelina left.

* * *

Timothy led Crumbelina through various parts of Sugar Rush, until they came across the candy cane forest. Timothy then stopped in front of a taffy puddle with a candy cane tree growing in the middle of it. He sat down and Crumbelina joined him.

After five minutes, Timothy spoke up.

"Um, Crumbelina?" Timothy asked.

Crumbelina looked at him.

"What is it?" Crumbelina asked.

Timothy smiled.

"I figured this was the perfect place to ask you a very important question." Timothy replied.

"What question is that?" Crumbelina asked.

Timothy suddenly got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. Crumbelina's heart started to beat rapidly.

"Will you marry me?" Timothy asked.

Crumbelina grinned and then she started leaping all over the place.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes..." Crumbelina replied happily.

As she continued, Timothy didn't know whether to be happy, amused, or annoyed. Sure, he was happy that Crumbelina accepted his proposal and he had to admit that her reaction was kinda amusing, but she didn't give him a chance to put the ring on her finger. Meaning, he was still on one knee and he didn't know how long he could stay in that position. Finally, he decided to interrupt her.

"I take it that's a yes?" Timothy asked.

Crumbelina smiled, ran over, and kissed Timothy.

"What do you think?" Crumbelina asked.

"I think that I should put the ring on your finger and stand up before I get cramps in my legs." Timothy replied.

Timothy then stood up. Crumbelina grinned as she admired her ring... and then, her grin turned into a look of recognition.

"Wait a minute... Timothy, did you make this ring out of a jawbreaker?" Crumbelina asked.

Timothy nodded.

"Yeah, Ralph helped me with it. I wanted something that would last long and still fit the candy theme." Timothy replied.

Crumbelina, touched from what Timothy told her, kissed him again and then hugged him.

"You'll always be my best friend." Crumbelina said.

Timothy hugged her back.

"And you'll also always be my best friend." Timothy said.

They continued hugging for a while, until Crumbelina remembered something.

"Oh, what about your parents? Do you think that they will be okay with this?" Crumbelina asked.

Timothy smiled.

"Don't worry. I asked them for permission before I proposed. Turns out, it wasn't necessary because they want us to marry. They even ordered me to propose to you." Timothy replied.

Crumbelina gave a sigh of relief and then smirked.

"But we still have our other friends to tell, though." Timothy said.

"Definitely. But we should tell the other racers first, since they're closer." Crumbelina said.

"Right. So, do you want to tell them now, or hang out for a while?" Timothy asked.

Crumbelina grinned.

"Nah, let's go ahead and tell everyone. We have the rest of our lives to hang out." Crumbelina replied.

Timothy couldn't help but grin back.


	7. The Engagement And Wedding

**Chapter 7: The Engagement And Wedding**

Timothy and Crumbelina headed back to the track to tell Vanellope and the Sugar Rush racers. Lucy and Aron weren't there anymore because they had already left. Obviously, the Sugar Rush racers were very happy for them.

"This is wonderful, Crumbelina." Snowanna said.

Crumbelina and Snowanna hugged each other.

"I know. I've never been so happy." Crumbelina said. She then asked "Snowanna, I was wondering something... well, Vanellope is going to be my maid-of-honor, of course. But your still my best friend, so how would you like to be my flower girl?".

Snowanna looked at Crumbelina with shock. But then, she smiled and nodded.

"I'd be honored." Snowanna replied.

"Hmm, if we're going to have a flower girl, then we might as well have a ring bearer too. Not Axel because he's going to obviously be my best man, so who can we ask?" Timothy asked.

"I don't know." Crumbelina replied.

Timothy then snapped his fingers.

"How about Jafar? Jafar is the closest Disney Villain to my family. I mean, sure, the other villains are also close to my family, but he should be the one to do it because he's the villain who is closest to my family." Timothy asked.

Crumbelina grinned.

"I like the idea." Crumbelina replied.

* * *

After that, Timothy and Crumbelina left to tell everyone else. First, they went to see Lucy and Aron in order to tell them the good news. However, Lucy and Aron weren't the first to find out. Instead, Surge Protector was when they got to Sugar Rush's game portal. But fortunately, this time, it wasn't because of an alarm.

"Hi, I just wanted to find out what Timothy made for Crumbelina." Surge Protector said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"It was this." Crumbelina said.

Crumbelina grinned as she showed him her engagement ring. Surge Protector looked both happy and stunned.

"You mean..." Surge Protector started to ask.

Timothy blushed a little.

"Yeah, I proposed to Crumbelina a while ago. We were just on our way to tell my parents." Timothy replied.

"Well then, congratulations to the both of you." Surge Protector said.

Timothy smiled.

"Thank you, Surge." Timothy said.

Crumbelina pulled Timothy ahead excitedly.

"Come on, Timothy! I can't wait to see your parents reactions!" Crumbelina exclaimed.

Timothy laughed.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Timothy said.

Timothy took out his portal key, activated a portal to the real world, and he and Crumbelina stepped through it.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, April 20th 2088"_

Once Timothy and Crumbelina arrived at Timothy's castle, they went to see Lucy and Aron. Obviously, they were very happy when they found out.

"This is wonderful news! I was hoping that you two would someday get married. So, when's the wedding?" Aron asked.

"We haven't officially decided because we still have to work some things out. But, it shouldn't be too far away." Timothy replied.

Crumbelina nodded.

"Yeah, like maybe in a month or something. On a day off, of course." Crumbelina said.

"Well, let us know as soon as you decide." Lucy said. She then smirked and asked "Also, am I to expect grandchildren?".

Timothy groaned as he and Crumbelina blushed.

"Mom! It's a bit too early for that." Timothy said.

Lucy and Aron chuckled.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't need grandchildren. I'm just glad that my son finally found true love." Lucy said.

After talking a bit more, Timothy went and found Axel, and he asked him if he could be his best man. Axel told him that he would, and Timothy and Crumbelina left.

* * *

 _"Location: England (Sleeping Beauty Version), The World Of Disney, April 20th 2088"_

After Timothy and Crumbelina left Timothy's castle, they left to see the Disney Villains. They were at The Forbidden Mountain, where they were at a Villain's-Anon. A Villain's-Anon worked just like the Bad-Anons in Game Central Station, except it was for the Disney Villains who were not part of the arcade, and it was led by Maleficent, and the meeting room was located in her throne room. It was a Villain's-Anon meeting day, so everyone was there. But since Timothy and Crumbelina were not Disney Villains, they couldn't get inside because the door into the throne room had a magical barrier that wouldn't let anyone who wasn't a Disney Villain in, even though they were on good terms with the Disney Villains.

Timothy knocked on the door, and a few moments later, the door opened and Maleficent appeared.

"Oh, hello, guys. What brings you here?" Maleficent asked.

"We have an important announcement. But since only you and the other villains are allowed in here, we can't come in. Can you bend the rules for this once?" Timothy asked.

Maleficent nodded.

"Okay, hang on." Maleficent replied.

Maleficent tapped her scepter on the ground three times, the taps resounding through the castle. Within moments, the magical barrier dissolved, thus opening the way in. Maleficent then led Timothy and Crumbelina into the throne room, and all of the Disney Villains said hello to them.

"Hi, everyone. So, the only reason that we are here is because we have an important announcement." Crumbelina explained.

Timothy smiled.

"That's right. Crumbelina and I are engaged." Timothy announced.

All of the Disney Villains, especially Maleficent, Ursula, and Professor Callaghan, congratulated them. Soon, the room became full of wedding chatter, and in fact, the Villain's-Anon meeting had been completely forgotten, and instead of closing with the Disney Villain's Affirmation, which was very similar to the Bad Guy Affirmation, everyone just left talking more about the wedding. Finally, only Timothy, Crumbelina, and Jafar were left.

"Well, that's the first Villain's-Anon meeting that closed without the Disney Villain's Affirmation. Not that I mind because we hardly get to enjoy such great news." Jafar said.

Timothy smiled.

"So, now that it's just the three of us, Crumbelina and I were wondering something. Jafar, how would you like to be our ring bearer?" Timothy asked.

Jafar was surprised.

"What, me? Really?" Jafar asked.

"Well, yeah. I have a flower girl, so it's only fitting that we have a ring bearer too. And we can't think of a better choice then you." Crumbelina replied.

Jafar smiled.

"I'm honored." Jafar said.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, April 20th 2088"_

After that, Timothy and Crumbelina left to let the rest of their friends know. They didn't tell everyone themselves though. Instead, they told Mickey Mouse, who announced it to the rest of The World Of Disney, and then they told Jimmy, who announced it to all of The World Of Nickelodeon. Timothy and Crumbelina did that on purpose, since it would take less time then telling everyone themselves. They wanted to just go back to Timothy's castle and continue planning things. Along the way, they did get stopped and congratulated, but they didn't mind at all since they expected it.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, April 20th 2088"_

A month passed and it soon was wedding day. Timothy was dressed up in one of his more fancier Royal Gray Confederate Uniforms, and Axel was next to him in one of his more fancier Royal Gray Confederate Uniforms as his best man. Vanellope was there as the maid-of-honor in her fancy pink princess dress. They all were in Sugar Rush and they were in front of the path that led to the castle, with the Sugar Rush citizens and other game characters on one side and the other Disney Characters and the Nickelodeon Characters on the other side.

Snowanna went down the aisle first, spreading candy flowers over the path, and Jafar walked down after her with the rings. Aron then walked Crumbelina down the aisle, since none of the Sugar Rush racers had parents. Timothy's heart nearly stopped upon seeing her. She was wearing a brown sleeveless wedding dress with a red licorice sash and a matching brown veil that had been attached to a golden tiara. In her hands was a bouquet of regular roses and violets, and peppermint sticks. Aron then stopped just in front of where Timothy and Claude Frollo (who was going to be the pastor for the wedding) were and smiled at Crumbelina.

"I'm so glad that I was able to see this happen." Aron said.

Aron then let go of Crumbelina, and she joined Timothy at the altar and they were wed.

* * *

After the ceremony, there was quite a reception. It was almost a party even.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, April 20th 2088"_

Later that night, Timothy and Crumbelina consummated their wedding and slept together for the first time in the castle. And since they had just gotten married, Litwak allowed Crumbelina to have time off from racing while she and Timothy went on their honeymoon, which was going to be in Spain, for two weeks.


	8. New Additions To The Family

**Chapter 8: New Additions To The Family**

After Timothy and Crumbelina got married, a lot of different things happened.

Another of Timothy's third cousins, Leif Willows, traveled to Spain about three days after Timothy and Crumbelina came back from their honeymoon. There, he met a lower-class woman named Penny Nairobi, and they fell in love. Penny had brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. When Leif went to return to Richmond three weeks later on May 14th 2088, Penny went with him, and a month after that, they got married on June 30th 2088. Then, three years later, on July 13th 2091, Penny gave birth to a son that she and Leif named Reneult. Reneult has brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

Another of Timothy's third cousins and Axel's younger sister, Yukiko Patterson, traveled to Norway on August 5th 2088 and met a man named Thomas Johnson. Thomas had black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Yukiko and Thomas fell in love, and when Yukiko went back to Richmond four weeks later on September 3rd 2088, Thomas went back with her, and three months after that, they got married on December 21st 2088. Then, four years later, on March 24th 2092, Yukiko gave birth to a daughter that she and Thomas named Penelope. Penelope has black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

Shortly after Timothy and Crumbelina's wedding, on May 25th 2088, Axel reconfigured his portal key so that it would make portals that would take him to the Dream World. There, he went to Planet Shroob in the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World and he met Princess Shroob. They fell in love, and five months later, on October 23rd 2088, Axel and Princess Shroob got married. Meanwhile, Princess Shroob's older sister, Elder Princess Shroob, fell in love with a Shroob named Preston Shroob on June 1st 2088, and three months later, on September 27th 2088, they got married.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, December 11th 2092"_

Four years later, there was a surprise. Timothy, Crumbelina, Leif, Penny, Yukiko, Thomas, Axel, Princess Shroob, Eva and Halvard (Leif's parents), Elsbeth and Jeffery (Axel and Yukiko's parents), Lucy, and Aron were relaxing in the castle, and Princess Shroob spoke up.

"Uh, you guys know how I had been feeling weird recently and went to the doctor for a checkup today, right?" Princess Shroob asked.

The others nodded.

"Well, it... it turns out that I'm pregnant." Princess Shroob said.

Timothy, Crumbelina, Leif, Penny, Yukiko, Thomas, Eva, Halvard, Elsbeth, Jeffery, Lucy, and Aron became happy and were about to congratulate Axel and Princess Shroob, but then Axel fainted from shock.

"Uh... is he going to be okay?" Crumbelina asked awkwardly.

"Relax, he'll be fine." Timothy replied.

Sure enough, Axel woke up a few seconds later and started leaping all over.

"We're going to have a child! I'm going to be a father!" Axel exclaimed.

The others all smirked with amusement. When he was done cheering, Axel went over to Princess Shroob and gently kissed her, and she kissed him back.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 14th 2093"_

As time passed, Axel was still overjoyed. Princess Shroob, however, seemed worried, and it didn't take long for Axel to notice.

"What's wrong, honey?" Axel asked.

Princess Shroob sighed.

"I'm not sure if I could be a good mother. I never really had practice with kids, and I certainly never had practice with babies. Plus, because of my tough attitude and my past history, our child might even become scared of me." Princess Shroob replied.

"Honey, I'm sure that won't happen. And I know that you'll be a wonderful mother. After all, you love our child right?" Axel asked gently.

Princess Shroob was surprised that Axel would ask something like that.

"Of course I do. Even though he or she hasn't been born, yet I do love our child." Princess Shroob replied.

Axel smiled.

"And that's all you really need to be a good mother. I mean, sure, you do need to know other things, but the most important thing is love. Besides, knowing me, I'll probably be a pushover when our child will later want treats and such, so your tougher attitude will come in handy." Axel said.

Princess Shroob smiled and kissed Axel.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 17th 2093"_

Nine months later, it was time for Princess Shroob to give birth, and she was taken to the Richmond City Hospital to wait for the baby. While that happened, Axel started to worry for his wife and he banged on the door to the maternity ward.

"Please, let me be with my wife!" Axel begged.

A doctor opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Prince Axel, but you'll have to wait out here." the doctor said.

Just then, Timothy, Crumbelina, Leif, Penny, Yukiko, Thomas, Eva, Halvard, Elsbeth, Jeffery, Lucy, Aron, Elder Princess Shroob, Preston, and King Shroob and Queen Shroob (Princess Shroob and Elder Princess Shroob's parents) showed up around that point. The doctor shut the door.

"Please, let me in!" Axel pleaded.

Timothy pulled Axel away.

"Axel, easy!" Timothy exclaimed.

Axel panicked.

"But, Timothy, what if something goes wrong? If something happens to her, then I'll feel horrible!" Axel asked.

"Axel, you acting like that is exactly why the doctors won't let you into the room." Timothy replied.

Axel groaned and paced all over, nearly tearing his hair out. Queen Shroob shook her head.

"Axel, will you calm down? I'm sure that she can handle this." Queen Shroob asked.

"But, what if she can't?" Axel asked.

Axel sat down and still continued to worry. He couldn't stay seated for long, though, because he got up and started to pace again.

"I have to be there... I have to..." Axel kept saying to himself worriedly.

Crumbelina shook her head.

"Oh boy. If this keeps up, then Axel is going to need a doctor more then Princess Shroob." Crumbelina said,

Timothy stood up.

"I'll be right back. think I know what can help him." Timothy said.

"Yeah, a sedative." Crumbelina muttered.

* * *

Timothy soon came back with one of those machines that doctors used on patients when performing an operation. He wheeled it over to Axel.

"Sorry about this, Axel." Timothy said.

Timothy then forced the mask on Axel's face. Axel struggled a bit at first, but then he started to become woozy.

"Twinkle twinkle little sta..." Axel muttered weakly.

Axel then fell asleep. Timothy gently carried Axel to the chairs so that he could lie down on them.

"Timothy, where did you get that?" Penny asked.

"I told a doctor that Axel was going to be a father and was worrying about his wife and child a bit too much. I then asked him if I could have some anesthesia to calm my friend down with before he hurt himself. The doctor agreed and brought this out for me." Timothy replied.

"Why didn't you just ask for a sedative?" Thomas asked.

"I figured that sleeping would be better for Axel then staying awake while still worrying." Timothy replied.

The room fell silent for a while before Crumbelina turned to Timothy.

"Um, Timothy, I've been wondering... do you think that we will ever have a child?" Crumbelina asked.

Timothy blushed but then smiled.

"I don't know. But I wouldn't mind having a child with you." Timothy replied.

Crumbelina hugged Timothy's arm.

"I wouldn't mind having your child either. But just do me a favor: when I'm the one in labor, please don't act like how Axel was acting earlier." Crumbelina said.

Timothy smiled.

"Don't worry, I promise." Timothy said.

* * *

After what felt like a long time, Axel started to wake up.

"Timothy, why did you do that? If you think that I'm going to let this go..." Axel started to ask.

The doctor suddenly opened the door to the maternity ward.

"Prince Axel?" the doctor asked.

"What is it?" Axel asked, annoyed.

"Your daughters are here. They and your wife are fine." the doctor replied.

Axel's annoyance melted away. Instead, he got the 'new father' look on his face.

"Two daughters... I have twin daughters." Axel asked.

Axel headed for the maternity ward. Timothy and Crumbelina smirked at each other. They had a feeling that Axel had forgotten all about the anesthesia.

* * *

Axel went towards the bed hesitantly.

"Honey?" Axel asked.

Princess Shroob smirked. Obviously, she had heard his panicking through the door.

"Hello, sweetie. Feeling better?" Princess Shroob asked.

Axel didn't really register what Princess Shroob had said.

"Oh, yeah... yeah, I'm fine." Axel replied. He then asked "So, we have two daughters?".

"Yep." Princess Shroob replied.

She revealed the bundles in her arms. Both girls had deathly pale skin, red eyes, and curly dark purple hair with faint white spots, and they also had Shroob claws instead of hands. Axel looked at his daughters and smiled.

"They're beautiful. Look, they have your hands." Axel whispered.

"And they have your skin." Princess Shroob said, smiling.

Axel gazed at his daughters adoringly.

"So, what should we name them?" Axel asked.

"I read about some names earlier today, and I was thinking... how about we name the youngest Daisy and the oldest Kelly?" Princess Shroob asked.

Axel smiled.

"Perfect." Axel replied.

* * *

The next day, Princess Shroob, Daisy, and Kelly were released from the hospital, and they and the others went back to the castle. As time went on, Axel proved to be right. Princess Shroob's love for their daughters allowed her to be a really good mother. And Elder Princess Shroob and Preston also became parents when Elder Princess Shroob gave birth to a daughter that she and Preston named Vivian on February 24th 2094.

A month after Daisy and Kelly's birth, on November 15th 2093, Timothy and Crumbelina got good news. They were expecting a child. Timothy was very happy when Crumbelina told him, and unlike Axel, he didn't faint from shock. He and Crumbelina weren't the only ones happy either because all of their other family members and friends were also really happy.

Crumbelina's pregnancy was smoother then Princess Shroob's, mostly because Crumbelina didn't have any worries at all. She was confident that she and Timothy would be good parents and she was sure nothing would go wrong. Even her cravings weren't that bad when compared to Princess Shroob's because her's consisted of some of Planet Shroob's poisonous mushrooms.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 26th 2093"_

The first day that the cravings started was eleven days after Crumbelina found out that she was pregnant. Timothy was reading a book on a couch while Crumbelina was playing her violin in the living room of the castle. Crumbelina stopped playing her violin and frowned slightly.

"Hey, Timothy, I need a favor." Crumbelina said, lowering the bow of the violin.

"Don't tell me, a craving?" Timothy asked as he set his book down, having remembered the general timing from Penny, Yukiko, Princess Shroob, and Elder Princess Shroob's pregnancies.

Crumbelina nodded.

"Yep. Can you get a bunch of cherries for me?" Crumbelina asked.

Timothy was surprised.

"Cherries?" Timothy asked.

Crumbelina remembered Princess Shroob's cravings as well.

"Yeah. What, you thought that I was going to crave a gross combination?" Crumbelina asked.

"Kind of." Timothy replied.

Timothy then got up, took out his portal key, activated a portal to the arcade, and stepped through it.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 26th 2093"_

Once Timothy was in the arcade, he made his way to Sugar Rush and then traveled over to Jubileena's house to get the cherries. Jubileena and Citrusella owned a cherry and berry orchard, and they were happy to give Timothy the cherries. Once he got them, Timothy said goodye to Jubileena and Citrusella, and then he left.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 15th 2094"_

Nine months later, when Timothy and Crumbelina's child was due, Crumbelina was taken to the Richmond City Hospital like Princess Shroob had been. However, unlike Axel, Timothy had kept his promise and was just calmly waiting on one of the chairs. It turned out that it wasn't hard for him either. Leif, Penny, Yukiko, Thomas, Axel, Princess Shroob, Eva, Halvard, Elsbeth, Jeffery, Lucy, and Aron soon showed up. Axel was stunned, especially since Timothy used to worry about Crumbelina more then him or the others had.

"Timothy? Aren't you worried about Crumbelina?" Axel asked.

Timothy sighed.

"A little, but I know that she'll be fine. She can handle this." Timothy replied.

"Yeah... I guess that you have a point." Axel said.

"Oh, she'll be fine. She's tough." Elsbeth said confidently.

* * *

Some time passed. But finally, a doctor opened the door to the maternity ward.

"Prince Timothy?" the doctor asked.

Timothy stood up.

"Is my child here yet?" Timothy asked.

The doctor smiled.

"Yep, your daughter. Both she and your wife are fine." the doctor replied.

Timothy smiled and headed for the maternity ward. When he went inside, he saw Crumbelina with a bundle.

Crumbelina smiled.

"Hey, honey. Come meet your daughter." Crumbelina said softly.

Timothy went over, sat down, and smiled at his daughter. She had tan skin (like Crumbelina), green eyes (like Crumbelina), and brown hair (like him and Crumbelina).

"Have you thought of a name yet? I've been stumped." Timothy asked.

"Well, people in Sugar Rush always name things after candy themes, and I wanted to do that with our daughter. So, how about we name her Candi?" Crumbelina asked.

Timothy smiled.

"Candi DiCaramello Owens... I like it. Candi it is." Timothy said.

"Do you want your parents to see her now? I'm actually feeling pretty good, so I can handle them visiting." Crumbelina asked.

Timothy stood up.

"Sure, I'll go get them." Timothy replied.

"And how about the others? Although, I know that Reneult, Daisy, Kelly, and Penelope are a bit too young to see her yet." Crumbelina asked.

"Yeah, they have to wait until they're teens or so before seeing newborns in hospitals. But the others are fine." Timothy replied.

Crumbelina nodded. After talking to Crumbelina, Timothy invited his parents in. Once they saw the baby, they smiled.

"She's beautiful, just like my son." Lucy said.

Aron smiled.

"Yep, a real chip off the ol' chocolate cookie. What's her name?" Aron asked.

Timothy and Crumbelina told them and explained how they came up with the name. Lucy and Aron both liked it. Then, Leif, Penny, Yukiko, Thomas, Axel, Princess Shroob, Eva, Halvard, Elsbeth, and Jeffery were allowed in, and they also admired Candi.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 16th 2094"_

The next day, Candi was allowed to meet Reneult, Daisy, Kelly, and Penelope. Fortunately, they all liked each other right away.


	9. Candi's Destiny

**Chapter 9: Candi's Destiny**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 4th 2106"_

The years passed, and Candi, Reneult, Daisy, Kelly, and Penelope grew. And since Candi was a half-codeling (which is when someone who is part of the arcade has a parent who is not from the arcade and then another parent who is from the arcade), since Timothy wasn't from the arcade while Crumbelina was from the arcade, she aged until she was 9 years old and then stayed at that age. However, something was worrying Timothy and Crumbelina. Candi was showing an interest in racing. She couldn't get enough of watching her mom and the other racers race and had even started admiring the part of the track that was surrounded by the fan booths, and she had even started wearing an outfit that looked exactly like Crumbelina's outfit. That worried Timothy and Crumbelina a lot because they didn't know if Candi belonged to Sugar Rush. If she didn't, then that would mean that Candi wouldn't have a place where she could regenerate, meaning that if she got killed or even mortally wounded... well, you could understand their worry.

One day, Candi, Timothy, Crumbelina, Lucy, and Aron were having dinner in the dining room of the castle. It was silent for most of the time, until Aron spoke up.

"So, what are you into, Candi?" Aron asked.

"Racing. I've watched mom and the others race many times and it looks awesome." Candi replied.

Timothy and Crumbelina gave each other concerned looks.

"Well, I'm not disappointed or anything, but..." Timothy started to say.

"What's wrong?" Candi asked.

"We-we don't know if you'll be able to regenerate in Sugar Rush. So, if you crashed and..." Crumbelina started to reply.

Candi got what Crumbelina was trying to tell her. She was a bit disappointed, but she understood.

"Oh. It's okay. I'll think of something else." Candi said quietly.

Timothy and Crumbelina relaxed somewhat, but deep down, Crumbelina felt horrible.

* * *

After dinner, Candi wanted to play. Timothy and Crumbelina needed to talk, so Lucy and Aron left to play with her. Once they were gone, Crumbelina started sobbing.

"Crumbs? What's wrong?" Timothy asked gently.

"Oh, Timothy, I feel awful. I mean, I, of all people, know what it's like to deprive someone of the thing that they love. It's terrible!" Crumbelina replied.

"It's okay, Crumbelina. We're only depriving Candi from racing because we don't want to risk her getting killed. And Candi understands." Timothy said.

However, Crumbelina still felt awful. Timothy sighed and hugged her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Candi was still playing with Lucy and Aron. Aron sighed and Candi noticed.

"What's wrong, grandpa?" Candi asked.

"Oh, uh, remember how Turbo had deprived Vanellope of racing, the thing she loves to do most, for about fifteen years?" Aron asked.

Candi got what he was asking and nodded. Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Vanellope, and Turbo had told Candi the story of how Ralph and Vanellope had met and ended up ruining Turbo's takeover of Sugar Rush back in 2012. Timothy and Crumbelina had also told Candi the story of how they fell in love and ended up together.

"Gee, I don't want mom to feel bad for something that's not her fault. I wonder if there's something that I can do." Candi replied.

Lucy and Aron shrugged.

"Apart from getting a new interest, not much." Lucy said.

"But you should stay true to yourself. You are our little chocolate chip, after all." Aron said.

Candi chuckled.

"Yeah." Candi said.

Aron had been calling Candi that ever since he had made that comment about Candi being a chip off the ol' chocolate cookie. Candi actually liked it, especially since it really made her feel like a part of the family.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, February 9th 2106"_

A month passed. By this point, Candi had gotten tired of not being able to race in Sugar Rush, so very late one night, she made the bold move of entering Sugar Rush. She visited the Code Room so she could find a way to be in the game and be able to regenerate, for she had figured out a way to be part of her mom's game: add a code box for herself. Once she entered the Code Room, using a licorice rope to ensure that she could get back, she went to the Sugar Rush racers code boxes in order to see if she could create a code box for herself. However, once she found the Sugar Rush racers code boxes, she learned something surprising.


	10. Becoming A Racer

**Chapter 10: Becoming A Racer**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, February 10th 2106"_

The next morning, Reneult, Daisy, Kelly, Penelope, Timothy, Crumbelina, Leif, Penny, Yukiko, Thomas, Axel, Princess Shroob, Eva, Halvard, Elsbeth, Jeffery, Lucy, and Aron were having breakfast in the dining room when Candi walked in.

"Hey, guys." Candi greeted.

"Hey, Candi. Is there something that you need?" Halvard asked.

"Um, yes, there is. I have something to tell each of you." Candi replied.

"What would that be?" Thomas asked.

Candi hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Last night, while all of you were sleeping, I visited the Code Room in Sugar Rush in order to create a code box for myself so that I could be able to race and regenerate. But, while I was there, I saw that my code was also part of the game." Candi replied.

Timothy actually smiled.

"Well, if your code is in there, then that means that you will be able to regenerate in Sugar Rush." Timothy said.

Candi brightened up.

"Really?" Candi asked.

Crumbelina smiled.

"Yeah, which means there's only one thing left to do: go to the Kart Bakery and build you a kart of your own." Crumbelina replied.

Candi leaped with joy.

"Yes! I can race!" Candi shouted happily.

Aron grinned.

"I can't wait to see you race, Chocolate Chip. I just know that you'll be as good as your mother." Aron said.

Candi grinned.

"Maybe better." Candi said.

Crumbelina smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Crumbelina asked.

Candi smirked back.

"Well, I'm going to need to race if I want to be on the roster." Candi replied.

Crumbelina suddenly hugged Candi.

"I'm so glad that you'll be able to race without any worries." Crumbelina said.

Candi hugged her back.

"Hey, mom, it's okay. I understood why you and dad didn't want me to race before, and frankly, I don't blame you. I'm just glad that I can regenerate in your game." Candi said.

Crumbelina smiled, glad that her daughter didn't hate her or even blame her for not letting her race before.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, February 10th 2106"_

So, Timothy, Crumbelina, and Candi left to go to the Kart Bakery and build Candi a kart of her own. The others decided to just hang out back in the castle, and they said goodbye to Timothy, Crumbelina, and Candi when they left.

Once they were in Game Central Station, Timothy, Crumbelina, and Candi went to Niceland, and they told Ralph about what they had learned. They then asked Ralph if he could help make Candi's kart, and he agreed. They then left Niceland and went to Sugar Rush, where they went to the castle and found Vanellope. They told Vanellope about what they had learned, and then they asked Vanellope if she could help make Candi's kart, and she agreed. They then made their way to the Kart Bakery.

Once they were at the Kart Bakery, they got to work. However, Ralph just watched, since Candi didn't want a kart that looked similar to the Blender. Instead, Timothy, Crumbelina, and Vanellope helped Candi. Candi liked both brown and white, so they tried to stick with mostly those colors in making the kart. Fortunately, since the Kart Bakery had ended up not becoming a playable part of the game, Vanellope had been able to modify the factory so that it worked slower, like a normal factory, rather then on a timer, like a mini game. Candi wanted her kart to have a special feature, like how Vanellope's kart had the 'made by Vanellope and Ralph' sign on the side, so they put the kart making on pause as they thought of what special feature to add. But finally, after a few minutes, Candi got an idea and she smiled.

"I've got it! Each racer has a special feature that can be used to help win a race, right? For example, Vanellope can glitch and Candlehead can light the cherry bombs. Well, why don't I use a cylinder during races? I can push away obstacles to help stay on the track." Candi asked.

Vanellope smiled.

"Hey, that's a great idea! We should add a feature to her kart to represent that." Vanellope replied.

Ralph smiled before thinking. After a few moments, he got an idea.

"How about one of those spiked cylinders that you see in front of some vehicles? It could help to prevent the wrecked obstacles from reaching her wheels and making her lose control." Ralph asked.

Vanellope frowned.

"Yeah... only, this factory doesn't have that kind of feature. We're going to have to build one ourselves outside of the factory." Vanellope replied.

"Alright, then. I'll be right back." Ralph said.

Ralph then left.

* * *

After two hours, Ralph came back with a jawbreaker that he had broken into a cylinder shape.

"Good thing that I'm used to wrecking hard objects." Ralph muttered.

"A jawbreaker. Perfect." Candi said.

"We still have to add the spikes, but it should be easier then carving out a ring was, right?" Timothy asked.

"I think so, especially if we work together." Crumbelina replied.

So, that's what they did. It was easier then carving out a ring, but it was still very hard. Fortunately, Ralph had the foresight to bring tools from Niceland, which was why it had taken him so long to return. After a few hours, the spikes were completed and the spiked jawbreaker cylinder was then attached to the kart. However, Candi still wanted another special feature done to the kart, and she decided on having her kart have an anti-gravity feature. The others agreed, and Timothy went to Danville, then Todayland, and then Retroville, in order to get Phineas, Ferb, Louis, and Jimmy. When he found them, Timothy told Phineas, Ferb, Louis, and Jimmy about what he, Crumbelina, Candi, and Vanellope had learned, and how they were making a kart for Candi. And then, he told them that Candi wanted an anti-gravity feature installed on her kart, but he, Crumbelina, Candi, Ralph, and Vanellope didn't know how to make one. Phineas, Ferb, Louis, and Jimmy agreed to make one, and they got the tools that they needed to make an anti-gravity feature for the kart, went to the Kart Bakery, made an anti-gravity feature, attached it to the kart, and then they said goodbye and left for their worlds.

By that point, the only thing that was left was to add decorations. Timothy, Crumbelina, Candi, Ralph, and Vanellope decided to do that by hand, instead of using the factory machines. Candi definitely wanted brown and white frosting and candies, although they decided to add a few other colors, due to the multi-colored stripes on the jawbreaker spike cylinder. Finally, all that was left was to name it.

"Well there's only one name for this beauty. The Tiramissle II." Candi said.

Everyone else agreed.

* * *

Now that the Tiramissle II was done, it was time for the Random Roster Race. As Aron predicted, Candi ended up being a natural born racer. In fact, she nearly tied with her mom, which was impressive, considering that it was her first time. That also meant that she was on the roster. After they got out of their karts, Crumbelina hugged Candi.

"I'm so proud of you, Candi!" Crumbelina said.

"Yep, you really are a chip off the ol' chocolate cookie. Our little Candi, a racer. And an excellent one at that." Timothy said.

Candi smiled.

"Thanks, mom and dad. But, I'm just glad that I can now race with the rest of the racers." Candi said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, February 11th 2106"_

The next day, the Sugar Rush gamers saw Candi on the roster and they asked Litwak about her. Shortly after Candi had done her first race, Timothy, Crumbelina, Candi, Ralph, and Vanellope had told Litwak about what they had found out, so he told the gamers about what he had learned. One of the gamers decided to try Candi out, and his friend picked Crumbelina, which wasn't surprising.

As the race went on, it was mostly between Candi and Crumbelina. The Tiramissle II's spiked jawbreaker cylinder and anti-gravity feature ended up coming in handy a few times, like when Candi pushed some cherry bombs off of the track. It wasn't long until she became around as popular as her mother.

And of course, that made Timothy even happier to visit the arcade. Now, he could watch both his wife and his daughter race whenever he visited.


End file.
